Three-Headed Chomper
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Plant |trait = None |ability = End of Turn: Destroy all Zombies here and next door. |flavor text = "You know the old saying, 'Three heads are better than one'? Totally true."}} Three-Headed Chomper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 6 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its ability destroys all zombies on its lane and the lanes next door at the end of every turn if it does not get destroyed after combat on its lane. In the boss battle of the mission Playing with Fire, Solar Flare starts with a Three-Headed Chomper on the third lane. The player starts with two Portal Technicians on the 2nd and 4th lanes. Origins It is a combination of a and a three-headed Hydra from ancient Mythology. Its description makes a play on the phrase "two heads are better than one." Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: End of Turn:' Destroy all Zombies here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "You know the old saying, 'Three heads are better than one'? Totally true." Update history Update 1.16.10 * |6 }} Strategies With Not only does Three-Headed Chomper have pretty good stats for its cost, it has an ability that can instantly destroy zombies on its lane and next door, regardless of stats. But since its ability only activates after the Fight! phase, you have to make sure that this plant can survive not just the Fight! phase, but also the Zombie Tricks phase before it. Since Three-Headed Chomper's ability is a huge threat to your opponent, they will attempt to destroy it given the opportunity; if you see your opponent hold back on their brains, they most likely have a way of dealing with Three-Headed Chomper. Hence, you have to play it with support cards to prevent your powerful play from being wasted. Being a Solar card, you have access to ramp cards such as and Solar Winds, as the earlier you can play it, the harder it would be to deal with it. If push comes to shove, there are also instant-kill cards to remove any zombie threat in front of Three-Headed Chomper. There are also other classes to consider: *Chompzilla has access to the moving cards like and Whipvine to move zombies fronting Three-Headed Chomper out of its lane or to dispatch such threats. However, the most useful card to use Three-Headed Chomper with is , allowing it to be immune to its bane: instant-kill tricks. * has access to anti-trick cards such as Brainana and Dark Matter Dragonfruit. Again, that would help ensure that Three-Headed Chomper can live through at least the Zombie Tricks phase. She can also Freeze zombies with and that are played to destroy Three-Headed Chomper. *Wall-Knight has a huge array of Team-Up plants like and Water Chestnut to help protect against potential zombie attacks, but otherwise, does not have the best synergy with Three-Headed Chomper. *Solar Flare, though, has no unique way to assist Three-Headed Chomper, so she is better off running another card for her 6-cost card. However, Three-Headed Chomper faces slight competition from as a removal powerhouse; while the former can destroy up to three zombies per turn, compared to the latter only being able to destroy one zombie when he is played, the latter can destroy that zombie instantly, preventing your opponent from playing tricks to make their zombie a bigger threat. Against Although Three-Headed Chomper is dangerous, the fact that Three-Headed Chomper does nothing until the end of the Fight! phase gives you a chance to deal with it easily. heroes can play Rocket Science to remove it for cheap, or use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to intercept it safely (if they don't have Rocket Science). Similarly, heroes can destroy it with Locust Swarm or a full-powered Alien Ooze, although Locust Swarm is more expensive and destruction via Alien Ooze requires Three-Headed Chomper to be in an environment (as it does not go well on the leftmost lane in competitive matches, which is a heights lane). heroes can simply Bounce it, use Smoke Bomb to move valuable zombies away from Three-Headed Chomper's reach, or use a Deadly zombie to trade with it. heroes can move Three-Headed Chomper to a lane where it can be dealt with easily. heroes, however, have to fight fire with fire by using damaging tricks or a glass cannon, but they are not completely helpless as they have another class to assist them. Gallery 666Chomper.png|Three-Headed Chomper's statistics ThreeHeadedChomperNewCard.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper's card ThreeHeadedChomperUnlocked.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper unlocked ThreeHeadedChomperGrayedOutLegendaryCard.png|Three-Headed Chomper's grayed out card ThreeHeadedChomperCardImage.png|Three-Headed Chomper's card image HD Three-Headed Chomper.png|HD Three-Headed Chomper ThreeHeadedChomperAttackPlantHeroView.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper attacking Shrunken Three-Headed Chomper.jpeg|Three-Headed Chomper shrunken by Shrink Ray IMG 2937.png|Nibble being played on Three-Headed Chomper THREEHEADEDCHOMPERRANK40BEtter.png|Three-Headed Chomper as the profile picture for a Rank 40 player Screenshot_2020-02-15 Master4 Skills(1).png|Rocket Science being used on Three-Headed Chomper. Old ThreeHeadedChomperPvZHCard.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper's card Threeheadattack.PNG|Three-Headed Chomper attacking TripletHeadChomperDestroyed.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper destroyed IMG 6311.PNG|The player unlocking Three-Headed Chomper ThreeHeadedChomperSwarmed.png|Locust Swarm being played on Three-Headed Chomper TerrifyonThreeHeadedChomper.jpg|Terrify being played on Three-Headed Chomper 2 3-Headed Chomper.png|Two Three-Headed Chompers on a Pair Pearadise lane IMG 0180-1-.png|Three-Headed Chomper's statistics THC.png|The player obtaining Three-Headed Chomper from a Premium or Legendary Pack DAB.png|Three-Headed Chomper on 's Premium Pack Legendary Pack Advertisement.jpeg|Three-Headed Chomper on the advertisement for the Legendary Pack Rank40.png|Three-Headed Chomper as the profile picture for a Rank 40 player Trivia *There was a glitch involving Three-Headed Chomper where its ability would activate during the next turn instead of right at the end of the turn. This could cause other zombies to be turned into Knights of the Living Dead by instead of being destroyed. *The Chinese version of the game has a completely different description for it. It references an old Chinese proverb. See also * Category:Flytrap cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants